Sweet Darkenss
by Auditorial
Summary: A fifth year student, Pandora Jay, gets thrown 50 years into the past in order to help the future wizarding world escape the reign of a certain dark lord. Of course, anything having to do with time travel always ends up going wrong. Pandora will learn this and face many challenges while trying to get a young Tom Riddle to reveal his secrets. Will one of these challenges be love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on , and I know it is pretty cliche, but I hope it will turn out somewhat decent. If you do happen to enjoy this very short chapter, please let me know. I'd love to know if any of you would like me to continue. I decided to write this mainly to improve my writing skills and flow, so hopefully if any of you notice mistakes or wish to give constructive criticism, you won't hesitate! Anyway...**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own any OC that appears within the story.**

As I sat in the comfy chair facing the headmaster's desk, I couldn't help but dwell on my upcoming mission. When Dumbledore had first inquired if I would be interested in taking part in the quest, I declined without any hesitation- I mean it's practically suicide isn't it? Which leaves me wondering why I changed my mind and decided to accept his request. Was it the disappointment I saw in his eyes when I replied? Was it my eagerness to prove I'm a capable witch for my age, like Hermione? No, no it can't be those because as much as I respect Dumbledore, I wouldn't purposely throw myself into danger just for his sake (then again I suppose the whole wizarding world is at stake). As for the latter, I'm not a Gryffindor, so I have no reason to prove my courage or intelligence to others. With that out of the way, I guess I decided to accept because I have nothing to lose. Great. I've always heard people are more reckless when they have nothing to protect or go home to.

"Miss Jay, I see you're already prepared to leave," Dumbledore's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he walked through the entrance to his office. His eyes, I noticed, did not sparkle with their usual youthful gleam; instead, they appeared serious and made him actually seem his age for once.

"I am, sir. I was just wondering if obliviating my memory is the best idea for the situation? I mean, I know nobody in the past can know where I'm from, but the thought of me not knowing that as well scares me and…" I would've continued my rambling if Dumbledore had not interrupted.

"Miss Jay, I assure you that after much thought and preparation, our plan is the most foolproof and safe. Not only will wiping your memory help you gain the trust of the professors and your target, but it will only be temporary, so you will not be in the dark forever. Is that okay?" Dumbledore looked down at me and smiled, probably trying to reassure me further.

"Yes, that's okay I guess. Are you sure I'm still the best witch for this job though? I mean Hermione Granger acts much more rationally and mature than I do, maybe she'd be better fit for the task." The words came out faster than I could consider them, revealing my true feelings and doubts to the headmaster.

"Once again, I can assure you that you're the perfect witch for this mission. I would not have asked you if you weren't. I do hope you still will go through with it like you promised?" Dumbledore turned around to gather supplies, but I could still imagine the questioning, yet amused face he was making.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I stood up, grabbed my bag, pocketed the envelope Dumbledore provided, and took the powder off of his desk.

Understanding that I was ready, Dumbledore nodded and said, "Okay Miss Jay, I wish you the best of luck. Remember, the traveling powder will both send you back and erase your memory for two weeks. I trust you remember how to use it, so whenever you're ready, you may go."

"T-thank you sir. I won't fail you, I promise." With that statement, I shakily lifted the powder up and let it sprinkle around me. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1942." As soon as I finished, I saw Dumbledore give me one last reassuring smile, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I just decided to write another chapter today because well it's Christmas and I'm bored. If you're actually reading this also, then thank you! I hope you're enjoying it. I believe Tom will be in chapter 4, but he may make a quick appearance in chapter 3**.

As I woke up, I heard nothing but silence, but there was sweet, pleasant smell in the air. I opened my eyes and a white ceiling greeted me. Sitting up, I took in more of my surroundings: multiple beds, large windows, and a small office sitting in the corner. Is this a hospital? Where am I? As I attempted to stand, a short, elderly woman with light grey hair briskly walked out of the small office and looked sternly at me.

"Sit back down this instant! You already have a concussion, there's no need to hurt yourself anymore." She seemed rude, but her face showed compassion and care.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs..." I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Madame Fares. Now, who are you? Dumbledore found you unconscious outside of the school." She began mixing multiple liquids in a vial, presumably for me.

"Who am I? I'm...not sure." How can a person forget who they are? Does this man, Dumbledore, know who I am? Merlin, all I know is that I'm a 15 year old witch. I don't know my name, where I'm from, or any of my past or family. What am I supposed to do now?

Madame Fares must've noticed my panic because she softened her stern expression, set down the mixture she was working on, and sat next to me. "Dear, it's okay. Don't overthink too much, it's most likely just a result of the concussion you gave yourself. Dumbledore will know what to do now, so you just wait here, and I'll call him." She stood up, patted my arm, and walked away towards her office.

Only a few seconds passed, and a man appeared in the doorway. He wore grayish flowing robes with glasses and had the longest white beard I've ever seen. He began to walk towards me and sat down in the chair next to the bed. The air immediately calmed around him. I assumed this was Dumbledore, the man Madame Fares had mentioned.

"Well I see you've awaken, Miss Hope. Madame Fares informed me of your position though, and it's quite unfortunate." He smiled for some odd reason while I just stared wide eyed, but he continued, "I wouldn't stress though, you see. When I found you outside of Hogwarts' wards, you also had an envelope in your hand. I hope you don't find my actions too invasive, but I took a look inside and noticed you had transfer papers from Ilvermorny, and I was able to gather enough information about you to welcome you to Hogwarts."

At least I knew that Hogwarts and Ilvermorny are schools for witchcraft and wizardry. If only I could remember details like that about myself. If a concussion caused all this like the matron diagnosed, then thankfully this should wear off soon enough.

"Sir, if I'm from an American school, then why do I have an English accent?" Really? He accepts me to this school and tells me vital information about myself, and all I can do is question my accent?

His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he laughed. "That is one thing I cannot give you an answer to. What I can tell you, is that your name is Penelope Hope, according to these papers. Also, you seem to be very bright going by the letter from your headmaster and the grades listed here. Hogwarts would be a very lucky school to have you."

"That's great Professor, but shouldn't we try to find my family or guardian before I just start school here?" I mean, my parents are probably freaking out wondering where I am. That is if I have parents... Goodness! I hate not knowing anything.

"Well Miss Hope, I believe until you regain your memory, it will be difficult to find any connections. The transfer papers and recommendations you possessed did show that you most likely intended to come here. I can inform headmaster Dipper right away if you wish."

"I guess I have no other choice huh?" My answer sounded a bit melancholy, but anyone's would if they woke up and couldn't remember a thing about themselves.

"I'm afraid this is most likely your best option at the moment. Hogwarts does have a large library though, and you're welcome to use any free time you have to research about your family and your possible past." At this, Dumbledore stood up, and handed me the mixture Madame Fares had made. "I believe the matron wanted you to drink this."

"Thank you." The liquid was an odd red color and burnt my throat going down, but I drank it without complaint. "When does school start? And how can I get clothes and other supplies?" I asked before he had a chance to leave.

"The school year begins in about week, and tomorrow, once everything is sorted out, I will take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies. If you have no money, the school has funds set up for muggleborn and orphaned students, so no need to worry." Dumbledore sent me a quick wink, then began to walk toward the doorway. "Oh and Miss Hope, I also found a bag next to you. I didn't look inside, so it may be wise for you to check. Have a nice night." With those last words, Dumbledore slipped out of the room and disappeared into the dark.

I looked around and quickly found a medium blue bad propped on the leg of the bed. I eagerly unzipped it, hoping for any possible clues about the rest of my identity, but the only item inside it was a few sets of clothes, some chocolate frogs, and a small container of blackish powdery stuff. Really past me? Why couldn't you have included a whole biography about yourself, so I wouldn't be sitting here feeling like a lost little girl. At least this situation is temporary. I grabbed the file of what little information about my life I had and slipped it into my bag for future reading. Suddenly tired, I decided tomorrow would come even faster if I fell asleep. With hopes of possibly normalizing my life again, I slipped into a light and restless sleep.


End file.
